crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cleveland Show Lost Episode
In May 19, 2013, The Cleveland Show was cancelled because there was an unaired episode that never made it. The episode was so disturbing that it aired only once. One day, I was looking through by DVD box searching for something to watch. While looking, I found something kind of strange. It was a Cleveland Show DVD, but it had several scratches and stains on it. So I took the DVD, therefore I unboxed my new DVD player I got from an auction bid. Then hooked it up to my TV, then, I put the DVD in. After that, The Cleveland Show theme song started to play. But for some reason, the theme song was sung in a lower pitch than usual and the colors were all red. Then, the episode played like normal showing Cleveland at the Drunken Clam which was unusually creepy looking, there were spider webs on the walls, realistic dead bodies on the floor, and rats crawling on the floor. Cleveland was just sitting there, smiling as everything was normal. Also, there was no music except for faint static. Then the screen cuts to another scene with Cleveland speaking to Holt, but only problem, the audio was reversed. Luckily, I have a sound recorder so I recorded the conversation and reversed it. Here's what I heard. Holt: "'Sup Cleve-bro?" Cleveland: "I've had a very bad day." Holt: "Why?" Cleveland: "I'm a horrible father!" Then Cleveland begins crying, but it wasn't normal cartoon crying, this crying sounded absolutely pained and miserable. I couldn't believe what I was watching, I tried to turn off my TV, but I wanted to see how it ended. The screen went to static for a few minutes, and that's when everything took a turn for the worse, I actually saw Cleveland stripping down to his underwear. Not only that, he takes an axe and cuts off Rallo's head, realistic blood pours out of his neck stump. Then it cuts to a still image that still haunts me forever, it was a still image of Cleveland strangling Federline Jones from the Pilot episode, but what made it so freaky was that Cleveland and Federline both had blood red eyes and blood running from Cleveland's eyes with audio that sounds like The Cleveland Show theme song being played in reverse. It seemed to stay there for six seconds until it cut back to the episode. The next scene shows Cleveland with a gun in his hand. Cleveland looks at the sky and says this. "Stoolbend, please forgive me for doing this. Forgive me for everything I did wrong." But when he said that, Cleveland didn't even sound like Mike Henry. That's not the worse part, there was more horrible stuff. Cleveland put the gun in his mouth, and shot himself. Blood and brain matter fly everywhere and Cleveland lays on the ground, dead. Then the same image of Cleveland attacking Federline stayed on screen for the rest of the episode until it went to credits. Wow, I will never watch another cartoon again. I took the DVD and threw it in my trash can. I wish I had never seen that episode. Every day for the rest of my life, I just sit around and my video games and watch online videos. If you see a Cleveland Show DVD in your house, DON'T watch it! P.S. The weird thing was that the only characters in this episode were Cleveland, Rallo, and Holt. Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes Category:Cliche Madness Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Extreme scary Category:Sucide Category:Rocks fall, everyone dies Category:DERP DERP I FOUND DVD I AM GOING TO PUT IT IN MY BAG